1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communications, and particularly to a communication system and a method for managing customer premises equipment (CPE) employed in the communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, customer premises equipment (CPE) are mostly managed by Internet protocol (IP) addresses thereof. The IP addresses are 32-bit numbers that uniquely identify the CPE in an IP network.
However, in some cases, a CPE may be not configured with an IP address. For example, when a connection of an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) modem is abnormal, the ADSL modem may not be configured with an IP address. In such case, the CPE cannot be managed by IP addresses, i.e., management of the CPE will be impossible unless the IP addresses are available again.